


The Past They Never Knew

by orphan_account



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Character Bashing, Denial of Feelings, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Forgotten Memories, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Minor Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Racism, Singer Weiss Schnee, Whitley isn't so bad, at least imma try, maybe angst not sure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22867735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Flashes. That all she can ever remember from her childhood in Vale. She has long forgotten the names, but Weiss Schee will never forget the color that filled her dreams. Red.She was always fast, a red blur that no one could follow. Her memories are muddled and distorted, but a beacon of white shines brightly in each of them.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Coco Adel/Velvet Scarlatina, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Neptune Vasilias/Sun Wukong, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Back Home

**Author's Note:**

> Let's try again. Don't kill me in comments, I'm trying.

_This was it…_ thought Weiss Schee as she stepped off the Atlesian airship onto the concrete landing pad. It had been ten years since she had set foot upon Vale and she took a moment to breathe in the scent of flowers coming from around the pad. She closed her eyes, picking out the scent of tulips, orchids, roses... _Wait, roses? I didn’t see any roses._ she thought before her thoughts were promptly interrupted by a loud voice belonging to her seatmate on the airship.

“RUBES, LOOK OUT!!”

Hearing this, Weiss opened her eyes in time to see a red blur collide headfirst into her, their heads knocking painfully together and causing Weiss to see stars. The force of the collision sent her reeling and she fell, right into the arms of a yellow behemoth of a woman, her blonde curls dangling over her face.

"Hey there, you ok?" Asked the blonde woman.

"Ye-"

"Cuz I think Ruby may have gotten a little _a_ _head_ of herself there.." Finished the blonde woman, pointing finger guns at her. The red blur known as Ruby groaned and though she tried, Weiss couldn't suppress the chuckle that escaped her. The blonde began saying something else but Weiss tuned her out in favor of the red girl. She seemed so familiar, but Weiss couldn't put her finger on it. She was snapped out of her stupor by a chime from her scroll. Weiss pulled it out and she could feel the joy leaving her expression as dread and anger quickly took its place.

"Are you ok?" Asked the red girl. "Yang be quiet! She isn't looking too good."

"I'm fine," Weiss responded curtly.

"Hey ice queen, whoever that person is, they aren't worth your time, just leave them."

 _If only it were that easy,_ thought Weiss "I said I'm fine, now leave me alone and go pester someone else you delinquent"

"Yeesh, don't hate me for trying, come on Rubes, let's get outta her hair"

"Yang you go ahead, I'll catch up in a sec," said the red girl before turning with a swish of her cloak and facing Weiss. 

"Sorry about my sister, but if you don't mind me asking, why are you here?"

"Frankly, I do mind you asking, it is simply none of your business, now run along and join your brute of a sister!"

"Okay... hope you're doing fine-"

"I AM!"

"And I really hope we can meet again!"

"Please just leave me alone."

"Ok ok!" exclaimed Ruby as she ran off to join her sister.

=============

"So," asked Yang, "What was her deal?"

"I don't know" replied Ruby, "But I really hope she's going to be alright"

"Eh, I think she deserves what she's got coming for her-"

"YANG!"

"Buuuuut, I guess if we see her again we can try to be nice." Yang finished with a shrug. "Now, are you ready for your first day of high school tomorrow?"

"YEAH! I'm gonna be the best! And the fastest!"

"That's the spirit, you're gonna do great Rubes." And with that, the two sisters began their short walk back to their apartment.


	2. Settling Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick recap: Weiss is back in Vale for the first time after 10 years in Atlas and she has run into Ruby and Yang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, here we go again. Oh and in this AU, Weiss and Ruby are the same age. Weiss left for Atlas just before she turned four. Yang and the rest of the gang are one year older.

As soon as the girl in red and her buxom sister had left, Weiss began looking around for her ride. She had managed to convince her father that she should become an exchange student because not only was the prestigious Beacon High located in Vale, but it would allow her to meet new people that she could potentially do business with in the future. Jacques Schnee was skeptical at first, but with a little help from her sister, she was able to convince her that it was a golden opportunity.

Someone calling her name broke her out of her train of thought and Weiss turned to see a tall woman with reddish-orange hair waving a sign that read Weiss on it. As she neared, the woman said in a cheerful tone.

"Hi, I'm going to be housing you for your stay in Vale, I hope you get along with my daughter, she is around your age and could do with a few more friends."

"I thank you for your hospitality and I cannot wait to meet your daughter." Replied Weiss. The women then gestured to a car and Weiss climbed in, preparing herself for the onslaught of questions that were sure to follow.

=============

As the car finally pulled into a driveway and parked, Weiss sighed in relief, glad that she could finally get away from the woman, _hopefully her daughter isn't like that,_ thought Weiss _I don't know how much more I can take._ While she was thinking to herself, the woman strode up to the door, opened it and yelled.

"PYRRHA! THE EXCHANGE STUDENT IS HERE!"

This shout made Weiss stop dead in her tracks, _Pyrrha, as in Pyrrha Nikos? The super famous athlete?_ _Of course father would do something like this-_

"Hi, I'm Pyrrha, you must be Weiss, nice to meet you!"

Weiss looked up at the person and sure enough, it was none other than the renowned athlete.

"O-Oh, hi, yes I'm Weiss, i-it's a pleasure to meet you too! I have heard so much about your achievements. We are going to be the best of friends!"

Pyrrha simply smiled and asked, "I'm going to hang out with some of my friends today, would you like to accompany me?"

"Of course!" Weiss replied quickly, thinking about how much clout she would gain if she made friends with Pyrrha Goddamn Nikos.

"Great, let me text Yang and ask her if she is ok with it."

"Sure" Weiss replied absentmindedly, not really listening to what Pyrrha said. "Oh, I forgot to ask, where will I be staying?"

"Umm, second room on the right, it's right next to mine so just ask if you have any issues." Said Pyrrha, once again with a bright smile. "Oh, and my friend just texted back, she said it's ok if you come"

Weiss happily nodded and entered the room she was staying in, setting up her things just the way she liked it.

=============

A couple of hours later, Weiss was lounging on her bed when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," Weiss called out, only to hear Pyrrha say.

"Oh, I'm just letting you know that we are going to meet my friends in about fifteen minutes."

"Okay"

As soon as Weiss finished getting dressed, she looked herself over in the mirror. The bolero jacket she wore had the Schnee emblem on the back, and its white exterior was matched by the red lining on the inside. Seeing the red on her jacket triggered a memory and she remembered the day that red became one of her favorite colors.

~~~~~Flashback~~~~~

_Weiss had just turned three and she was a grown girl. At least that what Klein told her as he drove her to the local playground. As she left the car, Klein told her that she had 2 hours before her father wanted her to be back and she rolled her eyes at him before telling him she would be back in an hour and a half. She immediately ran off in search of her friend in red.  
_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Augh! What was her name damnit? Why can't I remember anything about her but red??_ As Weiss mentally yelled at herself, she suddenly remembered something.

The girl's eyes were special.

=============

"Hey Ruuuuuuuuuby!" Yang yelled out to her little sister.

"Whaaaaaaaat! I'm focusing right now!" Restored Ruby, vigorously mashing the WASD keys on her keyboard.

"Pyr just texted me and said that there is gonna be a new girl at the get-together. You still wanna go?"

"Ummmmm. Sure. Did she say who it was, it is anyone I know?"

"No and I doubt it, she told me it was an exchange student from Atlas and she figured that we could be her first friends."

"Cool, can't wait to meet someone new. It's gonna be great." Ruby replied, looking at the clock. "By the way, you might wanna start getting ready, we have like 15 minutes."

"Oh shit really! We are gonna be late for sure."

"Gosh dang it Yang. Being late is sucky. What are we gonna do now?"

Ruby heard the stomping of feet before Yang burst into her room with a glass. "Don't you mean... _water_ we gonna do now?"

"Ugh, not helping Yang"

"Don't worry about it Sis, it's about time I introduced you to something called... fashionably late!"

"I can't beleive we're related." Sighed Ruby, before ushering Yang out of her room and getting ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting busy, who knows when the next update will be.


	3. Get Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How is it going to go when Weiss joins the group?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got it done, life gets really busy sometimes.

As she was trying to figure out why this girl's eyes were special, Pyrrha called out that her friend was here to pick them up. Weiss took one last look in the mirror before deciding she could figure it out later. She left the room and found Pyrrha talking to a boy nearly a foot taller than her with shaggy blonde hair. The boy looked up at Weiss as she entered and his face slackened as he ran a hand through his hair.

"H-hey, I'm Jaune, Pyrrha didn't tell me she had angels living with her."

Weiss gave him a bored look and seeing how Pyrrha looked slightly downtrodden by how he had flirted with Weiss, she knew Pyrrha has a crush on the fool. _How did this fool get the attention of Pyrrha? Oh well, I guess if I shut him down hard enough he won't try again._ "Listen here you bumbling idiot, I'm not going to sugarcoat it, you seem like a fool and I'll be damned if I ever want to go out with you and listen to your horrendous flirting!" 

Jaune looked like a beat puppy and Weiss looked over to see Pyrrha glaring at her before forcefully saying "Weiss... _please_ be nicer to my friends, they have feelings _OK_?"

Weiss shrugged "It depends on their actions." before turning and exiting the door, Jaune and Prryha following soon after.

\-------------

The drive there was quite uneventful, but soon, they had arrived at a small park with a few picnic tables set up, a small pond, and a treehouse. Before she could question anything, a voice screamed out "NEW BLOOD, WHAT"S YOUR NAME?"

Weiss turned towards the noise and as she did so, she was met with a face full of hair belonging to an energetic redhead jumping up and down in front of her. "Ummmmm, Weiss, Weiss Schnee"

"HIIIIIIII, I'm Nora, I can't wait for you to meet the rest of the guys, there's Ren, he makes the best pancakes! Ooooh PANCA-mmmph" She was not allowed to finish her yell before another tall man, this time with long black hair and a pink stripe running through it, put a hand over her mouth and silenced her.

"Nora," he calmly said, "Don't scare her away, it's too early for yelling."

"MMph mmmhmphmhphhhpm"

"Yes Nora, you can have pancakes if you behave." Then looking up at Weiss, "Weiss was it" she nodded "Sorry about Nora, she gets very excited very easily"

"It's ok, I'm sure not everyone is like her..." She stopped as she saw the look Ren gave her. "What?"

"Welllllll" Jaune started "You gotta watch out for Yang and Ruby, they are.... interesting. Oh and Weiss, a fitting name for an-"

"Enough, I don't need your subpar compliments, I've heard them all already. And for the last time, I AM NOT INTERESTED!"

Jaune looked sheepish and ran off, presumably to find Pyrrha. Weiss turned back towards Ren only to find him lugging her towards a picnic table. _Ok, deep breaths, you can do this, Pyrrha and Ren seem like the normal ones, I'll just talk to-wait, roses?_ As she was pondering where the smell came from, she opened her eyes only to see a red blur headed for her. _Just like when I got off the airship_. This time, before the blur hit her, it was yanked back by its hood by a familiar-looking blonde. 

"Oh, it's you"

"Who is it Yang, I can't see from the back of my head ya know." And as she turned, pools of quicksilver met cobalt blue and she squeaked "EEP! ITS HER. NOT AGAIN YANG! I DON'T WANNA GET YELLED AT AGAIN!"

"Calm down Rubes" The blonde cooed before turning to Weiss, her lilac eyes flashing red "Watch it Ice Queen, there are two things you don't want to mess with, my sister, and my hair."

"Ruby was it, I apologize for my actions at the airship, I was stressed and I snapped at you, I didn't mean any harm. Please tell me if I can make up for it somehow."

"Welllll," Ruby started before finishing "WE ARE PLAYING TAG!" before taking Weiss, yelling "You're it" and running off. Weiss sighed, summoning a speed dilation glyph under her and taggin Yang before running off. She could have sworn she heard Yang growl and hoped the blonde wouldn't be able to catch her. It was going to be a long day. _And why the hell does Ruby seem so familiar???"_

=============

Nora, hearing Ruby's cry for the game of tag to begin, picked up Ren and started running towards the tree house. Just before they got there, a streak of white passed by and soon after, Yang barreled into Nora, whispering "You're it" and running off. In the chaos, Nora had dropped Ren and when she found him, he looked fearfully at her "Nora-"

"Ren, if you make me coffee, I won't tag you!"

Ren sighed before making the hardest choice he has ever made. "Nora...No" and then he ran.

Meanwhile, Weiss watched the whole scene take place and turned to Pyrrha before asking "Why can't she have coffee?"

"Well, have you heard of the Vale CCT collapse a few years ago?"

"Yes. Why?"

"That was the last time she had coffee."

"Oh..."

"Yeah"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Weiss still has to meet the two blue shitheads, Blake, Cardin, and go through a few crises. Buuut, that won't be for a while. This took a while because I got lazy, had no inspiration for a while, and got busy, so yeah. I also really hate my writing. Welp, til next time, whenever that is. BTW posted on March 15 but the update date says Feb 29th for some reason.


	4. First Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its the first day of high school, and we meet some new characters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here goes another one

Chp 4:

_ She was running, her heart beating faster than it ever had before. She didn’t dare to look back, too afraid that it would get her. She pumped her legs harder, the fatigue setting in, the rain soaking her clothes and weighing her down. Suddenly, she slipped and fell, falling through the ground into darkness and finally landing at her dinner table. Her father glared at her “You disappoint me” and he walked away. She felt tears run down her face, she stood and tried to walk, only to find her feet chained to the ground. She looked up. A crowd. Her mouth opened and she began singing, pouring her heart into the song. As each word passed through her lips, she could feel her body getting colder and colder, until she became a husk, barely standing, barely breathing. There was a sudden beeping noise and she collapsed… _

Weiss suddenly awoke with a start, slamming her hand on the alarm clock she brought.  _ What the hell? _ She hadn’t had that dream for nearly ten years now, why was it suddenly coming back?  _ What triggered it? Why am I up so early? _ She remembered, it was the first day of school. Jumping out of bed, Weiss frantically began running towards the bathroom before her blanket, which up until that point had been loosely wrapped around her leg, refused to budge and she tripped, falling face-first into the ground and feeling like she had broken her face.

“Owwwwwww…”

She reached down to her leg and unwrapped the blanket before standing back up, going to the bathroom, and seeing how bad the damage was. 

=============

To say it looked bad would have been an understatement, Weiss had looked in the mirror only to see a zombie staring back, purple bags under her eyes, lips turned down in a slight frown, nose swelling to twice the size it felt like it should be, and to top it off, her head was pounding and still was. The Advil and her daily cup of coffee had done nothing for her looks and now as she walked alongside Pyrrha her feet were dragging on the sidewalk, ruining her pristine white shoes more and more with every step.

“...ends?” Pyrrha asked.

“What? Sorry, I was lost in thought and didn't hear what you said.”

“Oh, I was just asking if you liked my friends.”

_ Psh, they were horrible, well except for Ren, and maybe Blake.  _ But keeping those thoughts to herself, Weiss put on a tailored smile and said, “They were phenomenal, except for Jaune, that imbecile needs to learn how to take a hint.”

Pyrrha gave Weiss a look to which Weiss demanded “What?”

“Nothing”

“If you say so.”

They continued to walk, this time in silence, until they reached the front of the highschool.

“Pyrrha, do you mind if I ask you a question?”

“Sure.”

“Why does it always smell like roses?”

“Oh, that’s Ruby’s semblance.”

Hearing this, Weiss suddenly remembered something and began to space out.

~~~~~Flashback~~~~~

_ “It’s my semblance! I unlocked it!!” _

_ “Is that why it smells like roses?” _

_ “Yeah cool right? C’mon Weiss, tell me what is it out of ten?” _

_ “Well-” _

_ “Weiss! Weiss! Helloooo!” _

_ ~~~~~~~~~~ _

“Wei-”

“What!”

“Oh, you spaced out there for a second after I mentioned Ruby’s semblance, is everything alright?”

“Of course, it was just an old memory, nothing special”

“Are you su-”

“Let's just get to class”

_ Yeah _ thought Weiss,  _ this is going to be a long day _

=============

[]Meanwhile, in another home[]

“RUUUUUUUUUUBY, wakey wakey, time for school!”

“Yang…”

“Yes sis?”

“I’m gonna use the whistle in 10 seconds.”

At that, Yang’s eyes grew wide, “Wait, sis, we can talk about this… wait how about I give you my cookies for lunch!”

“seven...six...”

“I won’t tease you for the rest of the week!”

Ruby perked up, “Aaaaand…”

“You can have my cookies everyday! And I’ll stop teasing...” Seeing Ruby’s unimpressed look Yang continued “And I’ll let you copy Balke’s notes?”

Ruby beamed “DEAL!” before running to her bathroom to brush her teeth. As soon as she had finished brushing, she took off her PJ’s before looking through her closet.  _ What to wear...what to wear... _ she thought as she browed through one red shirt after another. She finally reached a black shirt with a bloody skull drawn out in front and the words I am the Reaper on the back.  _ Damn, didn’t know I still had this one… I bet all the cute girls will love- Oh no, Yang’s corrupted me _ . She threw the shirt on, picked out a pair of black sweats, put on a red hoodie and left it unzipped before taking a deep breath, and sighing. Ruby grabbed her backpack and house keys before turning and yelling, “YANG!! LET’S GO” and grabbing a cookie and stuffing it in her mouth.

There was a thud as Yang jumped down the last four stairs and she turned to Ruby,

“Ok, let's go, I know how much you love to get to school early”

“Yang, you like getting to school early too, don’t think I don’t see you make a beeline for the library right after you park”

Yang turned red and coughed before plastering her usual shit-eating grin on her face “Don’t you mean  _ bumblebeelining _ ?”

Ruby groaned and facepalmed, “No Yang, I don’t”

=============

After Yang parked, they got off the bike and Yang looked at Ruby, “Have fun Rubes, and if anyone messes with you, let me know, Ok?”

“Yaaaaaang, I can take care of myself!”

“Of course you can Rubes, but just remember that all of us, including Jaune, have your back”

“I know Yang” and after Yang ruffled her hair, Ruby dashed off to her first period class. As she ran, she saw a flash of white and she suddenly remembered something.

~~~~~Flashback~~~~~

_ Ruby dashed forward with her newfound semblance, her friend a white statue at the speeds Ruby was moving. _

_ “Hey, isn't it so cool!” _

_ “Hmm?” Ruby’s friend asked. For some reason, Ruby could seem to make out her friends features, but the rest of the mental image was crisp. _

_ “It’s my semblance! I unlocked it!!” _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As she was lost in memory, Ruby suddenly collided with another student, this one wearing green and white with a head full of copper curls.

“Oww- Hey, I’m so sorry, are you ok?”

“Sal-u-tations, I am splendid, it is not a problem, I am one hundred percent school-ready!”

“Okaaaaaay, I’m Ruby, who are you? Do you have Mr. Port as your first?”

“Hi Ruby, I am Penny. Yes, he is my first-period teacher, would you like to accompany me?”

“Sure…”

Unbeknownst to the two, a girl with a head of green hair glared at Penny with jealousy in her red eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, that's that, the next one might be another while away. I am beginning to suffer from writer's block. FML

**Author's Note:**

> Updates might be sporadic because I need to find time to write. Hope you enjoyed. Oh and if you have something mean to comment, just comment t(-_-t) instead. Also, I really don't like this myself, but I had to just get it out there so that I had some motivation. Imma try to make it better as the story goes on.


End file.
